


Little Things #52

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [52]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Sick!Jinyoung is salty!Jinyoung?





	Little Things #52

You know that it's wrong to smile given the current situation. You've just finished helping Jinyoung onto bed and is now preparing some porridge for him. But you can't help it, okay? You're in a relationship with someone formidable—he's always the one leading and staying strong for the both of you. That's why when you felt his forehead burning earlier when you kissed him good morning, you get surprised. And excited. Definitely excited to get the chance to take care of him in return of all he's done for you.

You go in your shared room, holding a tray. Jinyoung's back is on you; he's covered with a thick blanket. He looks so soft and small curled up like that, opposed to the usual cool, if not domineering, atmosphere that he gives you.

"Jinyoung," you softly call while putting the tray down on the study table near the bed. Jinyoung doesn't respond in any way so you lean in to speak to him closer. "Hey, I made you some soup. You have to eat."

At this, Jinyoung stirs. He slowly turns to your direction, eyes still closed and not wanting to let go of the blanket. With effort, he tries to sit up.

"Wait, let me help," you say while holding his shoulders. You carefully guide him to lean on the headboard.

"It's okay," he tries to say but ends up coughing. Finally, he finds a comfortable position and opens his eyes to look at you. "Thank you."

Jinyoung's face, flushed from the fever, looks so innocent and vulnerable beneath your gaze. You suddenly feel protective towards him. You sit at the edge of the bed and reach for the tray you prepared. "Here. This is my first time making porridge but you have to eat before drinking medicine so you can't complain."

"I haven't even tasted it yet," even when sick, he has the strength to retort.

"Well, just a disclaimer." You take the bowl and scoop a spoonful. You put it in front of Jinyoung's mouth. "Okay, open up."

"I can eat by my—"

"Shh... no, let me feed you. I don't get the chance to take care of you a lot. Let me do this once."

Jinyoung looks at you in apprehension. No, he's not wondering if you put poison on the food; he knows you can't take it if he dies. Like you, he's just not used to this setup—you having to take care of him.

But okay, maybe he does need help. He can barely open his eyes, truthfully. He slowly opens his mouth and feels you put the spoon inside.

He jerks away.

"Oh! Sorry! Was it hot?" you stupidly ask, earning an incredulous stare from your boyfriend. "Sorry! I'll blow on it first."

Jinyoung doesn't respond anymore; you're not sure if it's because he burned his tongue or he's too tired to deal with your clumsiness. This time, you make sure that it's cold enough to eat before giving it to him.

"How is it?" you ask as he slowly savours the flavour. "Does it taste okay?"

"I don't know. My tastebuds aren't working. Thank you for burning them."

You make a face. So sick-Jinyoung is grumpy-Jinyoung. You admit that you're at fault so you don't complain anymore. "Oh... Well, what's important is that you eat."

"Then feed me."

You do as ordered, trying to keep your questions to yourself as much as you could. You just can't help but be too worried. This is the first time he's been this sick.

"How about your ear? Does it hurt?" you finally get to ask after he takes his medicine. He managed to eat half of what you prepared.

"No."

"That's good then," you say in relief. Jinyoung's ear has been bothering him for a while now, so you were quite worried that the fever is due to some complications. "Let me get your temperature."

Jinyoung watches as you struggle with the thermometer, reading the instructions from the box. You proceed on putting it on his mouth and waiting for a minute so the results will come.

"Your fever went down a bit but it's still high. If you don't get better until tonight, I'll take you to the hospital," you say upon reading his temperature.

"Okay," Jinyoung closes his eyes.

"Do you feel cold? Do you want me to turn the heater up? Or maybe I can lie beside you and give you my body heat."

You see his mouth fight back a smile. You think he'll accept the affection. "Just the heater please."

You understand then that Jinyoung isn't being grumpy. He just doesn't want to bother you much so he keeps on telling you that he can do things alone. It's endearing and worrying. Who knows how long he will try to suppress the pain just to not trouble you?

"I'm fine," he repeats, sensing that you're not planning to leave his side.

"Are you sure? Someone once said that love heals everything. Maybe you need my hug," you open your arms but Jinyoung turns away.

"No, thank you. Who's that idiot who said that anyway? If you hug someone sick, you might get sick too."

You try not to laugh aloud but he's just so cute. You soothe out the hair sticking out on the side of his head due to lying too much. "You're the one who said that, at that GOT Jackson Show with Youngjae. You even kissed him. Do you want me to kiss you?"

"No. Go away. Let me sleep," he grumbles in desperation to make you leave him and his sickness.

Understanding his concern, or maybe not, you plant a kiss on the side of his head. "I'll come back later to clean you up. Go get some more rest."

"Hm... I love you," he replies, almost inaudible.

Sick-Jinyoung is apparently still sweet-Jinyoung.

 


End file.
